Caught In The Heat
by TheChriZ1995
Summary: Humphrey and Kate are now happily married and are enjoying life, but what will happen to the pair during mating season? Read to find out. Lemons ahead!


**A/N: Hello and Here's a story you can have all at once, just to let you all know what this story WILL contain a Lemon. The reason I'm writing this is because my first Lemon story "Young Love" was really successful and it's getting close to 1,000 views already :D, and I decided to write another one for you guys to enjoy. This story begins a few days after the movie ended, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Humphrey's POV<em>

I woke up in my den to another fine morning, only today was special. Today is the day I get married to the love of my life, Kate. I got up and stretched before looking outside to see that the sun had just risen over the mountains. I could also see that a few wolves were already up and talking amongst themselves.  
>I walked out of my den and quickly noticed that my fur was a mess.<p>

'I can't go to my wedding looking like this'

I decided to head over the the river to wash up but along the way I saw my friend Salty.

"Hey, bro" He said  
>"Hey"<br>"So where you off to?" He asked  
>"I was heading to the river to wash up for my big day today." I said<br>"Oh yeah, I forgot that today is the day you get married." He said "Congrats"  
>"Thank you" I said<br>"Well I got some things to do today too, so I'll talk to you later." He said  
>"Okay bye" I said<p>

We both headed our separate ways, I continued my walk to the river and I was there in no time. I noticed that another wolf was at the river too, I recognized that it was Winston.

"Hello sir" I said to him, walking up  
>"Ah hello Humphrey, just the wolf I wanted to see" He said<p>

I figured that he wanted to talk to me about the wedding so I sat beside him.

He continued "Humphrey I just wanted to say thank you"  
>"Why?" I asked<br>"Well out of all the other wolves Kate could of picked I'm glad she picked you, because I know that you will be a great mate to my daughter." He said  
>"Thank you sir, that means a lot, and I would also like to thank you too" I said<br>"Why is that?" He said  
>"I would like to thank you for letting me marry your daughter and I will be sure to protect her and care for her." I said<br>"I'm glad to hear that" He said  
>I smiled<br>"And there's another thing I wanted to talk about" He continued  
>"Yes?" I asked<br>"This might be too soon to ask this but I'm sure you won't mind, I was just wondering if you would consider having pups with Kate?" He said  
>This caught me off guard "Well I have thought about it and I'd love to have some pups of my own. But I don't think we would have any just yet." I said<br>"Okay" He said "The reason I asked is because it's the middle of spring and wolves will be coming into heat." He said  
>"Heat?" I said<br>"You don't know what heat is?" He asked surprised  
>"Well remember that my parents went missing when I was a pup so I didn't have a dad to tell me these things." I said<br>"Oh yeah, I forgot about that" He said "Well I wouldn't mind telling you a few things"  
>"Okay" I said<br>"Well first when a female wolf is most likely to get pregnant they come into heat, which means that they will do almost anything to get you to mate with them." He said  
>My eyes widened<br>"And you shouldn't give in too quickly unless your both sure you want pups" He finished  
>"Okay" I said<br>"Thats pretty much all you need to know" He said "Oh and another thing, be sure to stay in control of the situation because I'm sure Kate won't be able to control herself around you while in heat."  
>"I'll be sure too" I said<br>"Good, now it's time for you to get washed up cause the wedding is going to start in an hour." He said before getting up and leaving.

I sat for a few minutes deep in thought

'Heat? Well it sounds exciting, but I am nervous about how Kate will be in heat. Sure I'm ready to have pups with her but I need to be sure she does too.'

I shook the thoughts away because only one thing mattered right now, and that was to look my best for my wedding. I got up and walked into the river and too my surprise I found that it wasn't as cold as I thought it would be. I dunked my head under to clean my fur before rising back up to the surface. I got out of the water and shook myself dry, but I noticed that it left my fur un even and slightly messy. I looked around and saw a pinecone on the ground, I walked over and picked it up with my mouth grooming my fur. I did my best to comb all of my fur nice and smooth, it turned out pretty good. After I finished I headed to the valley where my wedding was to take place. When I arrived I saw that the whole United pack was there all staring at me as I walked into the center where the square flat rock was. I walked onto the rock and saw that Kate was standing right in front of me, I don't know why but something about her made her seem even hotter to me. She had her fur all combed up and even had that flower on her head that I always loved. She had the biggest smile on her face which made me smile as well.

"Are you ready?" She asked  
>"Of course I'm ready" I said<p>

And with that we both started the first stage which as accepting each others scents. After that we nibbled on each others ears, before doing the final stage which was to rub noses. We both leaned in closing our eyes as our noses touched, showing that we were now mates for life. We ended our kiss and everyone cheered, Kate and I both stood smiling at each other.

"Were mates now" I said smiling trying to believe it, this was like a dream come true to me  
>"This is the best moment of my life" She said<br>"Same here, I love you" I said  
>"I love you too" She said<br>I licked her on the cheek which made her giggle, Winston then walked up to where Kate and I stood.

"I would like to say that I am happy for my daughter and new son in law, and I hope they live a happy life together." He said  
>"Thank you" Kate and I both said<p>

After he said that the pack left and went back to what they were doing before the wedding. Kate and I headed back to where my den was which wasn't a far walk.

"Here it is, our new home" I said  
>"It's lovely" She said<br>"Yeah, but not as lovely as you" I said nuzzling her  
>"Aww, your so sweet" She said nuzzling back<p>

I smiled and walked into what was now our den with Kate following behind me.

"Wow it's bigger than I thought" She said  
>"Yeah" I said<br>"Good enough for a family" She said  
>I smiled "Your saying that you would want to have pups?" I said<br>"Well not now but later in the future yes, don't you want to have pups?" She said  
>"Of course I do" I said "But only when were ready"<br>"Okay" She said "Well sorry I can't stay long I got to go do my alpha duties"  
>"Thats fine, I'll see you later today then" I said<br>"Defiantly" She said before walking out of the den

I sat alone laying on the ground thinking about Kate, which I always did while I was bored and alone.

* * *

><p>Three days have passed since Kate and I got married and things have been going great so far. We were on our way to the valley where Kate is going to teach me how to hunt. The reason I wanted to learn how to hunt is so I can provide for her if she ever gets hurt or sick. We approached a tall rock that was in the valley and Kate jumped on to it, while I sat at the base of it.<p>

"Alright since your only an Omega I will start you off on something easy." She said "First I will teach you how to use stealth."  
>"Okay" I said<br>"Now start walking in a circle around this rock" She said, and I started walking around "Bring your body closer to the ground"

I brought my body too where it was only a few inches from the ground, and continued my walk around.

"Very good" She said "Now that you know stealth let's practice going for the kill"  
>"Alright, but how can I learn it when there nothing around" I said<br>"You practice on me" She said "Pretend I'm a caribou"

I was hesitant because I would never want to hurt her in anyway, but she was the teacher and I'm only the student.

"Well, okay" I said  
>"I'll be fine" She assured me "Now when you go for the kill you need to go straight for the neck, thats where can make the kill fast and easy."<br>I nodded  
>"When you go for the neck you clamp down your jaws on their neck which will suffocate and kill them" She said<br>"Alright" I said  
>"Ok so now I want you to pretend I'm a caribou and try and go for the kill" She said<p>

We circled each other and when I saw me chance I went for it. I pounced at her knocking her over, and I quickly put my jaws around her neck. I didn't squeeze since I didn't want to hurt her, but I very lightly grasped her neck.

"Wow your a fast learner" She said  
>"Thanks" I said getting off of her<br>"Well that's all you need to know, later we can find a caribou herd and have you try your luck" She said  
>"Great" I said, giving her a lick on the cheek which made her giggle.<p>

I was about to turn around since I thought we would head back to the main den area but Kate grabbed me and pulled me in passionately nuzzling me. I enjoyed every moment of it, but this kiss seem different then all the other ones she's given me, it had more passion then usual. We broke away after five minutes and I saw that Kate was laying on top of me looking at me with her brown eyes. But something about the way she looked at me was different, there was lust in her eyes. I immediately knew what was happening, she was in heat.

"Maybe we should head back to the den." I said, since I knew that we both want pups, I knew that it was ok to mate with each other.  
>"Okay" She said smiling<p>

We arrived at our den and I followed Kate inside, the very second we got into the den Kate pulled me into another passionate kiss, but this one lasted much longer. I felt myself start to get stiff after feeling her soft fur on top of me. After ten or so minutes we broke the kiss and we both knew what we wanted.

Kate stared at me "Just lay back and let me do the work sweetie" She said with a sly smile

I just nodded with a smile on my face, I knew that this was going to be the greatest moment of my life. I watched as Kate started to lick down my chest, I was getting 'stiffer' the further she got down. By the time she reached between my legs I was fully aroused. I heard her giggle when she saw my wolfhound which made me blush. I gasped when she suddenly started to lick me down there, it felt so amazing. I started to pant as well as moan while she kept licking.

"That feels so good" I said

She then started to suck on me which doubled the pleasure I felt. I could feel my climax building up and I told her that I was going to cum, which in turn made her suck faster. I let out a loud moan when I released into her mouth.

"You taste very sweet" She said  
>"Yeah well it's my turn to see how you taste" I said laying her on the ground<p>

I could smell a very sweet smell and saw that she was already wet. I immediately went straight to in-between her legs and started licking her folds, which made her cry out in pleasure. She tasted very sweet, it was like licking candy. She bucked her hips which made my tongue slide inside of her, and doubled her volume. I licked her sensitive walls and after a minute she reached her climax and sprayed her juices right on my face.

She let out a sigh and continued to pant "Ahh, that was amazing Humphrey" She said smiling  
>"Well it's not over yet, you ready for the main event?" said with a sly smile<br>"I'm so ready, show me what you got" She said spreading her legs further apart to let me access her better

I got on top of her and aligned our organs, I gave her a quick kiss before pushing inside of her. We both moaned in pleasure by how good it felt, she was nice and warm on the inside and also very wet. I started to move slowly in and out, enjoying the best felling of my life. Kate started to moan louder as I sped up my pace, and she started to buck her hips against mine. After a few minutes of our love making I started to reach my climax, I moaned out her name as I released inside of her, while she let out a loud moan. We just sat taking in the moment while we caught our breath.

"Wow that was amazing" She said "You feel wonderful inside me"  
>"And your wonderful on the inside too" I said nuzzling her<p>

I knew that we were stuck so we both laid down nuzzling passionately and saying I love you for the next thirty minutes until I could pull out of her. The rest of the day mostly consisted of us laying down next to each other nuzzling and talking before we went to bed, both of us with big smiles on our faces.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed and I'm going to end this story here. Unless you have any ideas for continuing it, then you can send a review or PM stating your idea. Also let me know what you think of the story in a review.**


End file.
